Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a function execution apparatus capable of executing a plurality of functions, a method of executing such functions, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium storing instructions which, when executed by a computer, causes the computer to execute such a method.
Related Art
Various function execution apparatuses configured to execute multiple functions have been provided. In such a function execution apparatus, a “shortcut” which is a command or the like that activates a particular function based with particular setting values is generally used. When such a shortcut is registered in advance, a user can activate the registered function which typically includes a plurality of steps of process with a simple operation (e.g., by depressing a shortcut key).
By registering functions which could be used repeatedly as “shortcuts,” the functions can be executed easily and quickly. Such a shortcut is particularly useful when a routine task in which functions to be used are fixed is repeatedly executed.
There could be a routine task which includes multiple different processes. For example, one routine task may include scanning of multiple originals with appropriate parameters, respectively, or image data obtained by scanning is transmitted to different destinations individually.
In such a routine task, processes to be executed may be registered individually as respective shortcuts. Then, by execution g the shortcuts as registered sequentially to execute the functions (which will be referred to as shortcut functions) respectively represented by the shortcuts, the routine task may be efficiently executed.